In This Together
by joanie09
Summary: Buffy is a college freshman, left homeless after her break-up with Riley. Too late for a dorm, she rents a garage apartment from a professor and his son.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey, i'm spikesbabyblues. Writing this fic under the name Jo along with darla winifred. We hope you enjopy this story. We also want you to know that we now have our very own spuffy fictiona rchive. so go check it out and submit. On with the story. Hope you enjoy and plz,plz,plz, review.

In This Together by Darla and Jo Chapter 1: Living Arrangements by Jo

Buffy Summers wandered around on the Quad of the UC Sunnydale. There were mass numbers of students swarming around about her and they all seemed perfectly at ease. They all seemed to know exactly where they were going. Buffy felt lost, like a fish out of water. She was confused; she had no idea where to go. She had nowhere to go. A change in situation in her relationship had made things a little complicated. And with only a few days until classes started, she had to figure something out. But first she had to kind out where she was, and how to get where she was going.

She walked into the crowd of people, trying desperately to catch the attention of one of the passers-by. But she was not having much luck After five minutes or so, she saw a young redhead looking at her. Buffy was about to call out her when the girl came over

"Hi, you look pretty lost. Can I help you?"

Buffy smiled gratefully "Yes, I am so lost. Thank you so much. Could you tell me where the housing office is?"

"Um, you go straight down here" the girl said pointing straight in front of her "Then you turn left. Walk a little further and you'll see the sign for housing" she finished

"Thank you" Buffy replied, thanking god for the girl.

"No problem"

With a small wave Buffy left the girl to go about her business.

It took Buffy a further ten minutes to find the housing office, as she kept forgetting the directions she had been given. She let out a sigh of relief when she finally saw the building in view. She opened the door, and cursed silently. There was an extremely long queue of people waiting to be seen. 'Great, looks like I'll be here a while' she thought, not at all amused, or happy. But she took her place at the end of the queue, and got ready to wait.

And wait she did, an hour or so, she was next in the queue. Her feet hurt. She was grumpy, and the person in front seemed to be taking forever. But finally it was her turn. She smiled sweetly at the woman behind the counter

"Hi, I need a dorm" she told her matter of factly.

The woman looked taken aback

"Ok, did you apply for a dormitory? If so, name please"

Buffy looked sheepish as she answered

"Well actually no, but there are circumstances and I really need a dorm"

The woman smiled apologetically "I'm very sorry, but all they dorms are gone. You would have to applied at least a month or so ago. As it is now, we have no spare dorms. The people who applied have to get the rooms"

Buffy looked deflated, and felt near hysterical. But she tried to remain calm as she pleaded her case "Please, a lot has happened, I really need a dorm."

"I'm sorry but it just isn't possible. Your only option is to find something off campus" the woman gave a soft smile

"Please" Buffy tried again.

"I'm sorry" the woman repeated once more, a bit more forceful this time to let Buffy know that there was no chance. Buffy just nodded mutely and turned away and walked out. Now what was she going to do?

Buffy groaned and slammed her head down on the table. Pushing the newspaper out of her way. She had been searching for an apartment for over two hours with no luck. She was really worried now. She kept asking herself, 'why the hell did this have to happen to me? What the hell am I going to do? She hadn't been able to find an answer to those either. So now she was wallowing, close to tears. She would probably have cried had someone not tapped her shoulder right then. Her head flew up; there standing in front of her was the girl who gave her directions earlier. Buffy managed to give her a weak smile.

"Hi," the girl said cheerfully "I'm Willow. I thought I'd say hey"

"I'm Buffy" she introduced herself

"Nice to meet you" Willow said as she took it upon herself to sit down across from Buffy "Did things go ok at housing?" she then noticed the open newspaper, and the apartment ads. "Is everything ok?"

Buffy looked at the girl, and for some reason everything began to tumble out

"No, I didn't apply for a dorm because I thought I had somewhere to live this year. And now I don't. Housing told me they don't have a spare dorm. I can't afford any of the apartments in this paper, and classes start in a few days, and I have nowhere to live" her voice got higher as she got more panicked, and as she finished the tears began to spill over. She put her head in her hands and let them fall for a moment. She felt Willow place a hand on her arm in a soothing gesture. And she was grateful for it. When she managed to calm herself down a little, she looked up at he new friend with puffy red eyes.

"Sorry"

"Don't apologise to me," Willow admonished, "What are friends for"

Buffy gave her a watery smile.

"So, what happened, if you don't mind me asking, with the place you were supposed to live?"

"Well, I'm not from around here. I just moved here a month or so ago. Because my boyfriend went here, and I moved here to be with him. But I wouldn't sleep with him and he cheated on me, so I moved out. I couldn't stay with him after that. But now, I have nowhere to go. Willow I don't know what I'm going to do" Tears threatened to fall again, but she did her best to bite them back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Buffy. But maybe we can find something"

"I've tried. I've been sitting here for two hours and I can't find anything," Buffy grumbled.

Willow nodded, searching through her mind trying to think of some sort of solution. And then it hit her

"I have an idea. Come with me" she jumped from her chair. As soon as she was joined by Buffy she started walking in the direction of the main buildings.

A few minutes later, she was inside a small office. There was a middle- aged man, wearing a pair of dark trousers and a beige coloured sweater and glasses perched on his nose. Willow was talking quietly to him. Buffy felt a little awkward standing there, looking on. But if Willow thought she had a solution the Buffy was willing to stand there all day. It didn't come to that however, as a moment later the man looked away from his conversation with Willow and Willow turned to face her again.

"Buffy this is Professor Rupert Giles" Willow introduced "Professor Giles, this is Buff-"she looked at Buffy

"Summers" Buffy supplied

"Nice to meet you" The professor greeted "I understand you have a bit of a problem"

"Yes, I came here to be with my boyfriend, but we split up and now I don't have anywhere to live."

He looked sympathetic, sighing, "That is too bad" he looked towards Willow, who gave him a pleading look. Sighing again he turned back to Buffy

"I have known Miss Rosenberg for some time, as she is from Sunnydale. I trust her to be a nice, reliable girl. So, I have an apartment over my garage, and I am willing to allow you to rent it. If you wish, and I'm sure we can come to some arrangement about the price of your rent. So, do you want the apartment?"

Buffy could have squealed in excitement, but at the same time she could barely remember the ability to speak. So she nodded dumbly, then realised she probably looked like an idiot

"Yes, yes I want it, thank you so much Professor Giles"

"You're welcome. Willow will show you where to take your things. Come at any time after 6 tonight"

Buffy nodded and thanked him again over and over eventually being dragged out of the room by Willow. As soon as they were far enough away from the office, Buffy let out the squeal she had been suppressing, and threw her arms around Willow

"Thank you so much, you are a life saver"

"You're welcome" the redhead smiled shyly

"You are officially my new best friend" Buffy declared, linking their arms as the walked out of the building. She felt more at ease and more at peace. At least now she wouldn't be homeless. She had living arrangements. Now she just had to figure everything else out.


	2. Chapter 2 My stranger, My lover, My

Hey guys, hope you are all enjoting the story. If you are then please, please, please review.

Chapter 2 - My stranger, My lover, My...  
  
That day Buffy moved into the apartment located above Giles' garage.  
The furnished apartment was absolutely beautiful. Buffy was instantly  
amazed when she walked through the door.  
  
The tiny apartment had just a touch of Victorian style, this was the  
kind of apartment she had wanted ever since she was 15 years olds.  
It consisted of dark, shiny wood and the living room had a lot of  
black leather. Buffy's bedroom was what she loved the most. She had a  
four post bed with silk, dark crimson sheets that Buffy found  
breathtaking.  
  
She barely had enough time to walk around the new apartment because  
Willow wanted to take her to the small town's club.  
The Bronze. Willow had instantly dragged her to her own little apartment that was only a few miles away from the university's campus. Willow had Buffy take a few outfits over so they could get changed and leave together. Willow had then admitted that she was homosexual and that didn't change Buffy's view on her. Willow wanted to make sure Buffy knew this because her girlfriend Tara was in a band that was playing tonight.  
  
Willow came back from the bathroom looking at the clothes Buffy had  
convinced her to try on.  
  
"Uh Buff, a little help here." Buffy turned around to see Willow's  
hair in a loose bun and in a dark red top with a black mini skirt.  
Buffy smiled.  
  
"You look great!" Buffy's eyes widened as she saw the instantly hot  
red head. "See just add a little water and BAM, instant hottie." Buffy laughed and she adjusted a few strands of hair of Willows and fixed the clothes that weren't exactly put on right.  
  
"This just isn't me."  
  
"We never are, are we?" Buffy said that a little lost in her thoughts  
before coming back to the world called 'reality'. "Tara isn't going to be able to keep her hands off you." She smiled before going into the bathroom to change herself.  
  
After a good twenty minutes she came out looking as amazing as ever.  
Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders in loses curls. She word a strapless dress that went down to mid thigh, with black strap up  
boots.  
  
"Oooo.. its the goddess of love." Willow teased.  
  
Buffy smiled. "I prefer the goddess of seduction." She said spinning around.  
  
The moment Buffy and Willow came through the door of the Bronze they  
were greeted by four people around their age. A blonde who was  
obviously Willow's girlfriend due to the not so innocent kiss. A  
brunette girl and a brunette boy they seemed to be dating. The one  
that caught Buffy's eye was a bleach blonde.  
  
"Everyone this is Buffy. Buffy this is Tara, Cordelia, Xander and  
Spike. Spike's the only one not in the band." Willow gave no further explanation of any of the people surrounding her. Buffy greeted each of them with a handshake and Spike looked just as interested in her as she was in him. His blue eyes seemed to look right through her.  
  
"So, where did you all meet? The band I mean" Buffy asked really wanting to know more about the blonde hottie, guessing they would all have met in the same place.  
"The college." Tara answered.  
  
Everyone sat at a table Spike sat by Buffy trying not to stare at the  
beauty next to him. The band had already played and now 'Dingoes ate my baby' was playing. Willow and Tara went off to dance, as well as Xander and Cordy. Buffy and Spike were left. Spike took a bold move.  
  
"Buffy, dance with me?" Buffy smiled then nodded. Spike took her hand  
and led her to the dance floor. A slow song started and they were both happy because they could wrap their arms around each other.  
  
Buffy nervously wrapped her arms around her neck as Spike put his  
around her waist. Both were very unsure about how to act, nothing was  
going through Spike's mind but this girl. Same as Buffy.  
  
By the end of the song both had clung to each other not wanting to  
let you. They were now face to face looking into each other's eyes.  
  
Spike slowly bent his head down capturing her lips with his, lightly  
nipping and sucking at her bottom lip. He ran his tongue along the  
bottom lips asking for entrance and Buffy gladly permitted it. They  
were so wrapped into each other they didn't notice the song change of  
the people around them.  
  
"Buffy." Spike moaned in between kisses. "I want you." He simply stated.  
  
"Take me, Spike. Make me yours." He planned on doing just that. He  
grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd, both their hearts  
racing. He led her to the women's bathroom but it was packed. He then  
took her outside and took her into a shaded corner where nobody could  
see or pass by.  
  
He pinned her against the alley wall kissing her breathlessly.  
  
"Buffy, tell me to stop. Make me stop."  
  
"Don't stop." He said running her hands down his back.  
He obeyed picking her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He attacked her mouth again tasting the sweet princess in front of him.  
  
He pushed her dress to her waist and unzipped his jeans pulling  
himself free from the restraints.  
He felt her outside of her panties ad she was soaking wet.  
  
"So wet, for me." He mumbled between kisses.  
  
"For you, all for you." He pulled her panties aside before pushing into her making them both moan out in pleasure.  
  
Buffy straightened her clothes as Spike awkwardly zipped himself up.  
Had they meant those things they said? Were they supposed to feel that way about strangers?


End file.
